Royal
by saxwarrior
Summary: Disney Princess crossover- Tangled, Brave, and Frozen. Hans hasn't given up his quest for power and he forces Flynn Rider to obtain the power of Mor'du from Scotland. Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Elsa alone can stand against him.


At the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Champagne. Music. Dancing.

Eugene had always imagined attending a ball like this one, maybe pretending to be a Count or Duke while he was actually staging a fantastic heist. He never thought he would be here by invitation with his wife, the woman of his dreams.

They'd been married three years now, and they couldn't be happier.

Eugene nibbled on a cookie, eyeing the surroundings. A large man in a purple suit approached and Eugene wondered if this was someone who's name he should've memorized.

The man ignored Eugene though, and instead spoke to Rapunzel, who was watching the dancers.

"Princess, it is an honor to meet you."

Rapunzel ignored the man, as if she hadn't heard. The man glanced towards Eugene awkwardly. With a start, Eugene realized what had happened.

"Rapunzel, dear," he said, touching her lightly on the arm. "He means you."

Rapunzel's eyebrows shot skywards in embarrassment. "Oh, my gosh! I am _so_ sorry, I-" she stopped short. She composed herself and made eye contact with the man. "My apologies, sir. How do you do?" She gave a slight curtsy.

"Ambassador Javier, at your service," said the man, bowing deeply. When he stood up, he was smiling pleasantly, the awkward moment forgotten. "The last time I saw you, you were only a baby. Your family must be overjoyed that you have returned."

Rapunzel nodded, but said nothing. The ambassador waited and there was an awkward silence. "Oh, I-" said Rapunzel, at the same time he said, "Well, I-" and they both cut each other off. It happened again and Eugene bit back a laugh. "Excuse me," the ambassador said, bowing again and moving away.

Eugene cleared his throat. "I've had conversations with jailers that went better than that."

Rapunzel swatted his chest. "It's not funny, Eugene. My parents are counting on me to make a good impression at this coronation." She heaved a frustrated sigh. "All these people have been learning how to behave like royalty their whole lives. I must look like a kid to them."

"Hey," said Eugene, comforting. "You're not alone. We're learning together."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Eugene glanced up and suddenly, his mood dropped. He'd seen someone who recognized him. No, not him. Flynn Rider.

"What is it?" asked Rapunzel, following Eugene's eyesight.

"Nothing," Eugene said quickly. "You ought to extend your respects to Queen Elsa."

Rapunzel agreed and moved to the line forming before the new Queen. Eugene scanned the crowd again and found the man he was looking for, stepping out onto a balcony. Eugene followed.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was waiting for him. "I never thought I'd see you again, Rider. I heard you were finally captured."

Eugene nodded. "True enough. I found the lost princess of-"

"Yes, the lost princess of Corona, I know," said Hans, turning away from Eugene and staring into the city square. "And now you're Prince Eugene of Corona. Happily ever after, the end."

Hans shook his head. He was staring out into the crowd of people in the courtyard, celebrating their new queen. "Look at them," Hans said, whispering so softly Eugene almost didn't hear. "Commoners itching for the slightest chance of a brush with power."

Hans turned his head to look at Eugene. He had fury in his eyes. "What kind of world do we live in when a nobody, a petty thief, ascends to royalty faster than the son of a king?"

Eugene shrugged. "One that works for me. I can't control who falls in love with me, or the order you were born. Just make the best of it." He clapped Hans on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Don't think your new position changes anything, Rider," said Hans.

Eugene whirled around and marched back to Hans. He seized him by his jacket and held him tightly. "It absolutely does. Flynn Rider is dead. I'm not that man anymore. I'm finally out of your pocket."

"Oh, really?" asked Hans, mockingly. "You think just because you've stopped thieving, everything you've ever done is forgivable? I haven't forgotten anything I've learned about you."

Eugene let Hans go, and the prince straightened his jacket. "I've learned more about you than even you know, Flynn Rider."

Eugene's heart stopped. What was Hans implying?

"Don't worry. Someday, maybe someday soon, I'll require your assistance again. Then I'll tell you everything you've ever wanted to know about your past."

Without another word, Hans walked back into the ballroom. By the time Eugene returned to the ballroom, Hans was dancing with Princess Anna.

Eugene pushed the conversation from his thoughts. Hans was probably bluffing, and anyway, he was at a party.

Prince Hans was a problem for another day- preferably a day when Rapunzel was far enough away that she wouldn't be hurt.


End file.
